Reconciled
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Renji and Uryuu have a fight and then make up in a most pleasant way:D Yaoi oneshot request.


Renji was pissed and it was all the fault of that stupid Quincy bitch, Uryuu Ishida. He hadn't even done anything this time to make him so mad but that Quincy pride…. All he had done was suggest they go out together, a movie, dinner, something more than late night meetings in Uryuu's bedroom. Uryuu had gotten all flustered and pushed his glasses back up that thin nose of his and replied, "Why on earth would we do something like that. Someone might see us."

"So what? We've been seein' each other for what, six months now?"

"That is entirely beside the point. My social standing would never recover if anyone found out about this. My family is highly respected you know."

"Fuck yer family!"

"Saying that is like telling me to go against my pride and I cannot and will not do that for anyone, let alone you."

The way he said it made Renji cringe. He hadn't expected to be in this kind of relationship with the Quincy either but to make it sound like he didn't even want it was just… just mean. Renji growled at the memory as he walked down the dark street, uncaring of where his feet led him. That was of course until he was standing outside a certain someone's window with a scowl on his face. The curtains flicked to the side and a bespeckled face appeared in the window. They hadn't seen each other in the week since the fight. Uryuu seemed to be debating on opening the window before finally reaching up to unlock it and pull it to the side.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a haughty tone.

"No, me feet just took me here, sorry to bother you." He turned and began to walk away, wondering why he was both angry and hurt that the other hadn't invited him inside.

"May I have a moment of your time, Abarai-kun."

Renji stopped and barely restrained a wince. It had taken months to get the Quincy to call him by his first name and it didn't bode well that he had reverted to formalities. He thought about just ignoring him and continuing on his way but he really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Whatever." He said and casually jumped up into the window automatically slipping his shoes off and placing them to the side. Uryuu had bitten his head off the first time he had gotten dirt on the floor.

With him in the room before him Uryuu was now unsure of what he wanted to say. Renji had always slightly intimidated him, a fact he would never admit even if under torture. He stood there now, leaning up against the wall looking pissed and curious at the same time and Uryuu felt a little tug at his heart. _Ignore it_. He firmly told himself. Renji gave an irritated sigh and spoke loudly.

"Well, you wanted to tell me somethin'?"

"Yes," Uryuu pushed his glasses up before he proceeded. "I have been thinking about the last time we spoke and have come to a decision in regards to that conversation."

"Fuck yer business talk and spit it out." Renji shot at him, pushing away from the wall and approaching him, his aura menacing.

Uryuu gulped and tried to stand up straighter. "Well, it's just that given the circumstances I don't think that it's a good idea for us to… to be alone together."

As he spoke Renji continued to approach him, pushing him further and further back until he made contact with the wall. Renji grinned like a feral dog.

"Are you tryin' to break up with me?"

Uryuu's breath caught in his throat when Renji's smell assaulted him. The man was just too much sometimes and Uryuu found himself nearly unable to continue with the speech he had been planning all week. Renji smirked and leaned forward, his lips aligning with Uryuu's ear.

"What's'a matter? Can't follow through with it?" When Uryuu tried to sputter an answer Renji chuckled darkly. "Ya wanna know what I think? Yer just scared. Just a scared little boy who can't stand up to the big bad Soul Reaper."

He knew this would get a rise out of the Quincy and was pleased when Uryuu pushed him away and glared at him.

"I am not scared of a lowly Soul Reaper like you."

Renji took his chance, knowing that their best nights had been after similar arguments, and grabbed the front of Uryuu's shirt, slamming him back against the wall and bringing their mouths together in a fierce and demanding kiss. Uryuu unconsciously returned the kiss, letting his tongue battle against the strong invader. He reached up and gripped Renji's shoulder, moaning quietly and arching his back. In the back on his mind something screamed at him demanding that he stop this instant before there was no turning back but he didn't listen as Renji's tongue washed away all resistance. Renji smirked at just how easy it had been. With a pliant Quincy now in his arms he wasn't about to turn back now.

His hand disentangled from the shirt and wound its way behind his neck, titling it back as his lips traveled across smooth jaw and thin neck. He nipped lightly at his Adam's apple, eliciting another low moan from Uryuu. He loved that sound. His other arm snaked behind Uryuu and pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush, chest to chest, groin to groin. Renji was pleased to feel that he wasn't the only one excited.

Uryuu's hands left Renji's shoulder to tangle in the messy ponytail, pulling at the tie and letting the silky strands fall about his shoulders. Renji pulled away long enough to pull Uryuu's shirt over his head and returned to slowly lick his way down and across his thin torso. Uryuu shuddered when a skilled tongue shot out and flicked his already pert nipple.

"God, yer so responsive."

"Shut up."

With a chuckle Renji took the nipple between his teeth and rolled it. Uryuu tightened his grip on his hair and threw his head back making sharp contact with the wall.

"Ouch." He complained half heartedly.

Renji grinned and picked him up before quickly depositing him on the bed and crouching above him. He looked down at him and smirked before leaning forward and wrapping his tongue around the bridge of his glasses and pulling them off, flinging them to the side. Uryuu frowned up at him.

"Those are my only pair."

"Yer rich daddy can buy ya a new pair if they broke."

Without letting him retort Renji's fingers dove into his hair, his lips tackling a sensitive ear lobe. Thin, pale fingers reached under the hem of Renji's shirt and tugged, brushing lightly and bringing goose bumps to the surface. Renji shivered and pulled back letting Uryuu do the work of pulling the shirt over his head. The little Quincy loved to undress him. When those cool fingers began to trace his tattoos his eyes slid closed. Uryuu sat up and let his tongue follow the same route as his hands, curling over jutting black lines. He was on his knees in seconds, his hands teasing the button fly of Renji's jeans as his mouth ghosted over the marks on his neck. Finally he closed his lips over Renji's in a shy tentative kiss that quickly turned dark and needy. With the buttons undone the cleaver hand dipped inside and grabbed ahold of him.

"Ah, shit." He breathed as he pulled away from the kiss and reached behind Uryuu to grab his ass roughly.

Uryuu moved his hand up and down, slowly teasing the already hard member to its full girth. Renji growled and pulled Uryuu's pajama pants down around his knees in one swift movement, hands neglecting the front to return to the back. His fingers teased between cheeks and found his opening.

"Where… where is it?" He asked in a gruff voice and almost cried out when Uryuu pulled away to retrieve what he had asked for.

As he opened the small bottle of lube he caught site of the label and smirked. "Coconut?"

Uryuu gave him an incredulous look. "I happen to like the smell thank you very much."

"Wasn't the last one…?"

"It was strawberry and you didn't like it because it reminded you of Ichigo and made you laugh too much."

Renji tried very hard to suppress a giggle. "Yeah. Somethin' about usin' strawberry lube to fuck you stupid makes me laugh. Don't know why."

"Shut up and use it." Uryuu grumbled as he took Renji back in hand.

He shivered and poured some of the lube on his hand, noticing that the smell was rather nice. He capped it and tossed it on the bed before once more returning to his backside. His fingers teased to opening tenderly before the tip slid through the tight ring of muscle. Uryuu stiffened then let out a low moan causing a sympathetic sound from Renji. He slid the finger in further before pulling it out and repeating the action. He wasted no time in adding a second and scissoring them to stretch and prepare Uryuu. He was ready now but he didn't want to hurt the Quincy.

When he was satisfied with his preparation and the soft continuous sounds coming from Uryuu he pushed him back on the bed and pulled his pants off the rest of the way.

"Front or back?" Renji had the courtesy to ask before he dove in.

Uryuu grinned bashfully and blushed. "Back." He answered in a small voice.

Renji growled and flipped him over, pulling his hips up and positioning himself to enter. He had himself pressed as close as he could without actually being inside when he leaned forward and latched his teeth on the back of Uryuu's neck. When he felt him shudder he plunged inside stilling only long enough to make sure he wouldn't come immediately. Uryuu bit his pillow in pain even as he pushed back, begging for movement. Renji complied. He started out slow, his hips pistoning in and out at a relentless pace. As he picked up speed he placed one hand on a thin hip and the other grabbed the back of Uryuu's head, pulling him up so that they were back to chest. Uryuu bounced up and down, his breath coming in short gasps as Renji's hand relinquished its grip on his hair to begin to pump the neglected cock.

"Fuck." Uryuu gasped and arched his back.

Renji groaned when he heard the curse and began to pound into him. "Yeah, ya like that huh?"

"Sh… ut… u-ah, up. Fuck! Oh, yes."

"Yes what?" Renji urged as he began to slow his pace. He wanted to hear Uryuu say it. Damn his fucking pride to hell.

"Yes… ha… har-ah-der. Faster, nggah… fuck me."

Renji cursed and grabbed the back of Uryuu's head pushing him face down on the bed and pounding into him making them both cry out their pleasure. Uryuu stiffened and came, his muscles tightening around Renji and bringing him to climax at nearly the same moment. Panting he collapsed and rolled to the side, pulling Uryuu close and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Once their breath had returned to some semblance of normalcy Uryuu broke the near silence.

"I'm all sticky."

Renji giggled. "Yeah, me too."

Uryuu sighed. "I still don't think we should be seen together in public as if we were friends… or anything else for that matter."

"Yeah? So ya ain't breakin' it off?" He smirked.

Uryuu rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Like I could after that."

With a low laugh Renji sighed. "Make a deal with ya. You let me take you to one movie and I'll forget about everything else… for now."

Uryuu frowned and touched the sticky fluid on his belly with a grimace.

"We meet up separately and sit in the back."

"Deal!"

Renji kissed Uryuu's neck and sat up. "Now let's get cleaned up so we can get all dirty again."

Uryuu rolled his eyes once more and sat up as well. "As always you are insatiable as well as incorrigible."

Renji laughed and pulled Uryuu with him to the bathroom, glad to at least have gotten this whole stupid thing settled. For now.

* * *

A/N Okay, this is another Oneshot request and I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it:D


End file.
